Enid's Gamble
by IAintGotIdeas
Summary: It's not a typical day at the bodega for Enid this time. Deep in the weekend of Lakewood, an introverted Enid finds herself in a crossroads between spending quality time with the woman of her dreams, the gorgeous Red Action, and gambling to save the life of her brute friend Radicles, who may know a little more than she believes. Will she be able to complete the weekend?
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**This is my first entry. That's all that needs to be said.**

 **Rated M for excessivlely crude language, violence, sexual themes, and pretty much everything.**

* * *

The smoke of its revolver had ascended through the air full of blunt smoke and cheap cologne. The bloodstains were not as dispersed and vivid in sight, but the metallic concoction floats around the area where the light of the blinds are unable to reach. Inside a cheap motel room, the corpse of an elderly man with his hand severed in plain sight graced the same space as the feet of a sinister figure in a large trench coat, with a table and scattered playing cards tossed like ragdolls upon the rough carpet. As the exterminator turned off the blasted jazz music playing on the disposable radio, thoughts had spun around its cerebrum like it had taunted her.

Enid didn't know what to do first. Dispose of the villain, or encase the fat stacks of cash she had sprayed blood for.

* * *

As the sun became creeping up the oozing turquoise skies upon the haunted house, the teen's room was missing out on its unusual tint for the day. After a wretched nap turned to a full course slumber, Enid had pulled her torso up and stretched her arms around, with the sheets barely leaving a glimpse of her bare body. She hadn't expected the "payday" to be so exhausting yesterday, but now she was able to recover from her mortal wounds.

Before using all of her effort to force herself out of bed and get dresssed, her phone had vibrated on her flimsy nightstand.

A message from none other than Red Action, her soulmate and the site of her wildest thoughts. Though she seems content most of her time, Enid was just like any other teen struggling to set themselves straight, literally. Coming to terms with her sexuality was a tough pill to swallow, but it was a penetration to the heart for her to bottle up her emotions.

She hesitantly picked up the phone, and was nearly blinded by the brightness of her screen, taken up by a message, simple and direct:

"wyd today? any moves?"

Enid giggled. She doesn't usually respond physically when looking through the messages she receives every day, but when it came to her Red, she can't help but feel like a schoolgirl meddling and running circles around the new kid.

Tapping ensued.

"Not rly. you wanna get out for a while?"

With her message being fulfilled and sent, Enid began dressing herself one by one. For whatever reason, she got used to sleeping in commando after nearly a decade of her life feeling embarrassed even thinking about it. Perhaps it was the warmth that her girl gave to her in thought. Perhaps it was too warm on a winter day.

It couldn't be the latter.

After leaving her room, the teen descended down the spooky stairs redecorated in holiday themes. Despite her family often keeping the house as intimidating as it can be, it couldn't hurt to just change the interior around to capture the nostalgic glow of the calming winter nights, right?

Looking through the pantry, Enid found no luck. There was some leftover eyeballs from the refrigerator, but much to her dismay, no milk nor anything that can be accountable for breakfast. If she didn't get any caffeine quick, she couldn't live through the day.

The phone was still inside her pocket, but Enid dreaded every moment where Red is unable to message her. There was no breakfast in sight, and the rest of her family was still asleep. It's not usual for the household to be at its liveliest on 5 a.m.

"...what am I supposed to eat?" Enid had whispered to herself in paranoia.

Suddenly, the phone began buzzing at full volume. Inconveniently, someone forgot to disable the ringer for the alarm she meant to wake up to an hour sooner. That someone also slipped their grip and began juggling the device.

"Shit. G-goddam-SHIT!"

After grasping the phone witn two hands, Enid picked up the phone without the effort of seeing the contact.

"Hey, what's up?"

*Woah. You seem pretty chummy today, girl.*

That bastard's voice. Radicles, the muscle of Gar's Bodega and Enid's potential candidate for a sick threesome. She still had feelings for the guy, considering he had a sweet inside that was emphasized by his adorable attempts to appear a tough cookie.

"Rad? Where the fuck were you yesterday? I had to take over for both of our shifts!"

*Calm down, E. Not like it would have killed you.*

"Jesus, you have absolutely no idea."

She had reason. Had she not waste three-quarters of her energy at the bodega the previous noon instead of focusing on the botched card game with Boxmore's finest, she wouldn't have to put the old man down for the cash.

"What do you want, anyway? It's the weekend, shouldn't you be feeding some cats or something?"

*First of all, I wanna propose something that will maybe interest you. Second, I'm aware, but it's not like either of us have anyhing regular going on. And third, FUCK you.*

Good ol' Radicles.

"Okay, dick. I'm listening"

*I know your little secret. But don't worry about me alarming anybody.*

"What are you on about, meathead?"

*You're a badass at Hold Em'. I spotted you on some craps tables earlier this month when I snuck in to the Safe. You were decent, but I couldn't help but follow you to your game of poker after that. You got some magic, E."

Shit. How did he manage to enter the Safe? Even if Rad were to sneak in, what kind of people would be on his payroll or on his "fooled by the dumbass of all dumbasses" list? The Safe was literally both a trap house and a gambling haven, run by some of Lakewood's dopest. Like any generic distributor, they transported weed and occassionally base.

"U-uh-t-thanks? Look, I'm sorry I'm zoning out here, but virtually nobody knows that I am even participating in all that. I like to keep a low profile, okay? It's what I gotta do to survive."

Survive. That was the magic word for her gamble. Not even Enid herself knew what to do in her life. However, with the money flowing exponentially, she would be able to live in excess and establish her influence in the world, no matter the medium.

*I see. I just want to ask you if you're down to do the same thing tonight. I got some stuff to manage by the end of the weekend.*

Enid felt dumbfounded. "What?"

*Look, I know it sounds horrible, but I already thought this through. You're one of the top dogs in this bitch! If anybody can get me out of debt, its you and your magic. I need you to work it today! Please!*

"..."

Although she pondered for a good five seconds, she still rushed to a decision.

"I'll be there at 10. I'm going places with Red for the day."

*Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! It's settled then! Hope you won't let me dow-*

She hangs up the phone.

 _Hope you won't let me down_

Shut the fuck up. Four common words that Enid had muttered under her breath. She felt a little pissed, but she knew she had to assist her friend.

Conveniently, the phone buzzes.

A message from Red.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 1! Leave some feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day with Red

**Enjoy.**

 **Like I said. Rated M for everything.**

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Enid left the house in search for Red in the plaza. They hadn't had plans since that race from Rad's house, but now they were set to properly walk around the plaza together.

With the dojo in the corner of her eye, Enid began to pick up the pace as she caught a futuristic-like tank planted into the parking lot, just peeking out of her sight. It was unusual for Red to actually park and leave the enlarged vehicle there for everyone to see, but Enid was able to see it there, obviously.

Enid waved as she walked up to the tank. She peeked through the windows.

Nothing. That's pretty absurd for someone who always felt obliged to remain inside the vehicle.

However, waves of hearty laughter was filling Enid's eardrums to the right. Couldn't be any other place but the Cafe. Ever since Drupe snagged the job, a younger demographic had been rushing in and out of the doors. Some to feel comfortable interacting in front of someone other than a balding man, and some just for their thirst for some coffee and Drupe herself.

The thing about Drupe is she always played hard to get, no matter the man. The counter must have gave her immense power, much like Enid's connection to the bodega.

No, it couldn't. It must be something else. Drupe had never felt this privileged before, but she was also open about dreading the job.

As she walked through the door and the tiny bells clicked and clacked, she found Red, nearly driven to tears laughing it up with Drupe.

"O-oh! Hey Drupe, this is her! Drupe, Enid. Enid, Drupe." Red Action had greeted.

Enid couldn't help but feel jealous. If Red were to bring along Drupe after her shift, it would be completely devastating. See, she wanted to dedicate the day for only herself and Red, but to see the warrior from the future still interact heavily with her alleyway friends kind of gave her the idea her importance is diminishing to her, again. Here she was, giving emotions she didn't give to Enid.

"Hey Enid. I just heard a lot about you. Holy hell, aren't you something special? Tell me more about how you kicked that P.O.I.N.T rookie's ass!" Drupe exclaimed.

Suddenly, the envy went away, and Enid smiled. After thinking for a brief period of time, she came out with her story.

"Well, where do I start? Elodie used to be one of my friends, but she fucked with me and forced me out of my dream job of being a P.O.I.N.T member for her own greed. Couple of years later, she came to town and I tossed her around when she once again tried to play mind games with me. Too bad everybody couldn't handl-"

Red interrupted. "Come on, E! We gotta hit these spots so we can have time for the Danger Zone!"

"Oh, well I haven't had breakfast yet."

The face of Red began to signify that of a five year old kid whose ice cream cone was being delayed.

"Fine. Just make it quick. I'll be at Logic Cuts."

* * *

Coming out satisfied, Enid whirled around her coffee cup as a bit of it was left. She didn't like it strong, and though her drink was very sweetened, she still felt the need to pop open a stick of gum after throwing it away.

Enid walks into a rather lively Logic Cuts, with regulars of all kinds appointing themselves for the weekend. It took a while to find her, but she was able to spot Red Action, just finishing up with the slightest trim she had ever seen. None of the hair on the floor was even able to pile up. It appeared Red was just hoping to look her sharpest for the day.

"Heh, that's it?" Enid popped from the shoulder of Red

"Yeah, I know, it's too much to come in just for this, but don't you agree I look much better than before?"

"Honestly, I can't even tell. But you do look better to me..."

Those last two words were a little too touchy. Good thing Red was paying attention to the mirror handed by Mr. Logic.

"Red Action. Your trim is complete", the robot barber had confirmed.

After a slight nod, Red gave the cash to her barber, instructing him to keep the change.

What the hell?

Either Red was in a good mood and wanted to introduce practically everybody on her own version of "God's Plan", or she had just lost it. There could also be a third reason that Enid probably did not know of.

* * *

There she was at the water fountain on the side of the alley, with Red's loose hairs slowly being washed out inside the drain. A disgusting habit, probably, but Red isn't the most civic individual in Lakewood.

"Why are you still doing that?" Enid had chuckled.

Red turned her head towards Enid with the water now splashing on the back of her head. "It's a hell of a lot better than showering for the second time in the morning. Plus, I just forgot to have it trimmed this week."

That's a lie. There's a reason why Enid included "still".

Red brought her own towel to dry herself up.

"So where to, E?"

"What? I thought you said you wanted to hit the spots around here!"

"Yeah. The salon and the fountain."

She couldn't be serious.

Red continued. "Personally, I just want to head to the danger zone. It may be a nice weekend here at the plaza, but most of these spots are pretty mild. There's a reason I just keep my ass in the alley, you know."

There was really nothing Enid can do but nod in agreement, indicating she accepts the request to do the same thing over at the Danger Zone.

After stalling for a bit, Enid broke the silence as Red finished washing her hair.

"Heard it was gonna snow today."

"You shitting me? It feels so nice out here though!"

"Yeah, but winters here tend to do you like that."

Enid had no idea what she was saying. She just wanted to get the day over with, since it has been nothing but awkward conversations as her self-esteem dwindled.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun began setting upon the Danger Zone. Red was screeching in excitement out the window as the tank began doing donuts around the dead bodies of numerous mutated creatures that roamed the region during this time.

Never did Red have as much fun as this day. However, this couldn't be said for Enid, who was looking down at her denim jeans in the middle of all this nonsense.

"Damn! Did you see that? The poor fucker's head just flew out the plateau! Ha!" Red laughed in ecstasy.

No response. All Enid did was offer an unenthusiastic scoff, so silent as if she was to hide it from her crush. This did not work, however.

Cheek to cheek, Red Action's joyous smile began to fade. Frustration began to rub on her conscious.

The brakes are slammed, and Enid's head bangs hard on the window, suddenly waking her from her distant state.

In an instant, she looks to her side in hostility.

"Dude, what the FUCK!"

"I need to know what is going on with you."

"What is going on? Don't pull the fucking brakes on me again, how about that!?"

"ENID! Look, you can beat me and spit on me afterward, I couldn't care less, but E, what the hells on your mind? You didn't want to come here, so why did you agree to stay?"

"I-i don-Shut up."

Red's anger began to simmer a little. There was something that Enid was hiding from her, and though she had a good idea, she still attempted to look clueless for a second. She had to keep herself from blushing.

"Hey, you can tell me. We're tight like that, right?"

"I-I just can't. You would probably think different of me."

"I promise I won't! I know you are effective at keeping things to yourself, but I can't have my best friend beat herself up whenever she's with me. I just can't live with that!"

Best friend.

Enid suddenly felt the same sensation she had when Red boasted of her fight with Elodie. She felt positive again, and was ready to go all out.

* * *

During her time in the community college, Enid felt like she was an outcast in all aspects of the word. Her academic skills weren't as sharp as others, and the curriculum began to curve on her. It was as if students were suddenly poised to destroy everything she worked hard for.

Anxiety filled the bones of Enid. After an incident in which she fulfilled the wrong class that she cluelessly participated in for her summer, she did the only sensible thing that one would do when undergoing through this.

Gamble.

On a Saturday night in which she would roam campus to free herself from her stress, she spotted a group of young adults sitting on a lunch table out in the open pulling out playing cards and putting out stacks of dollars. It was surreal. Enid had a full roll of money that she planned to use in case anybody hit up with her during the time she had, but everybody was checked in for their own things.

This left Enid vulnerable to sin.

After reluctantly asking to join in with her roll to induce the men and women to scrap on this kid like vultures, she had began it all.

Enid was familiar with Texas Hold Em'. She learned the game and tried online poker with other strangers around the world in middle school, but then she dropped it. Her parents were pissed to find their little witch indulge in the unholy practices that the scummiest of mortals relied on.

After five puffs of the blunt over the course of an hour, she unexpectedly began kicking ass.

When she beat out the man in a buttoned shirt who had clinged onto his last five, the others started to congratulate her.

"Way to go, pinkie. Pains me to say it, but you're kind of like, the shit right here."

Everybody but Enid had chuckled at the compliment. Not Enid, though. She was too busy thinking about her million dollar escape.

* * *

Enid was ready to tell it all to Red Action. This wasn't her first time making a big gamble, but she was about to go all in with a full house.

"Red, I love you. I never just took you as some friend that I just happened to talk with on a daily basis. I always wanted to be something more to you, with you doing the same thing in return. You're hot, like, REALLY fucking hot. So hot it screws with my head just thinking of you. You are fierce too, and not just that, bu-"

Before she can finish, Red jumped out of her drivers seat, threw her body across the clutch, and reached for Enid's lips.

She didn't give her a pity kiss, nor a simple one.

Red was giving her the entirety of her mouth, and began groping Enid's body viciously.

In response, Enid did the same. Her hunger for Red was at its peak. They both wished they can just devour the other down to the bone.

After a good ten seconds, Red began stripping herself of her armor.

 _"Oh shit."_ Enid had thought

Enid's mind began processing a million thoughts. Never did she think she would "pop the cherry" on this day.

It was apparent Red felt the same for Enid. She was positioning herself for sex.

The phone buzzed.

The savage state of mind for both teens escaped their minds. Enid took the phone out her pocket and saw the time in big white numbers.

10:03

Oh fuck.

Enid opened the door and signaled Red to get off her shoulder. She opened the door, hopped out, and began rushing westward to the city as she boosted herself up with the swing of her foot backwards.

Red, meanwhile, was left there in confusion, with her armor hilariously dispositioned.

* * *

 **Leave some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Safe

**Chapter three. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Rated M for GANG GANG GANG, drugs, language, yadda yadda**

* * *

Departing from the Danger Zone, Enid hurried on foot towards what appeared to be the city, not that distant from the plateau. As she went through numerous trees and bushes, the street lights began to appear brighter, gracing her eyes.

The Safe was just by the strip next to the abandoned residential area. It looked a little sketchy to have such a luxurious wonder set its foundation on what used to be a hell infested with gang violence and drug dealing.

That was all over with, or so they thought.

Enid began making her way down the alley, looking for the cosmetics that she buried underneath a pile of donated clothes, liter, and rubbers.

* * *

Rad was pacing himself around the parking lot of the convenient store just by. He didn't get any messages from Enid, not even a call. He was making sure he can observe anybody walking in.

Suddenly, a man in a large trench coat with a bandana on his forehead began approaching the telekinetic hero. Rad didn't know what to do but slowly get up from the hood of his car and reluctantly gripping the door handle.

"Fuck, sorry I'm late. Had a little too much fun today."

Wait just a damn minute.

 _That voice. Thats no man..._

Nope, just an excessively clothed Enid with some really strange getup.

"The fuck is wrong with you? You can't just go like that!" Enid exclaimed, realizing Rad didn't bother to change from his usual tee and pink pants.

"H-how was I supposed to know I needed to-"

"Goddamnit Rad. You're lucky I have a spare."

Same big ass size.

* * *

As the mischievous teens made their way inside, they were stormed by sounds of levers spinning, cards being shuffled, people chiefing in a separate room, and chips being laid down.

This was her playplace.

The place wasn't so big. In fact, it was wider than it was taller. Dim lights supported by a flash of purple neon lights. Some posters for comedians, strippers, and underground rappers were piled up and worn out all over the concrete walls.

Good thing Enid wasn't fucking with this floor for a long while.

There was stairs in front of the bathroom, lit up with distinctive white lights, looking like the entrance to a subway.

The purple trench coated teen signaled her trench coated friend to follow her down. "Patrons" of all kinds eyed the two. It was usual for them to wallow in their misery and their place as the scum of Lakewood, but aggressors, baseheads, and smokers alike couldn't help but pay attention towards these two privileged people.

"Hey, I don't recall you playing down here, nor even making it here." Rad was questioning the validity of his experience stalking Enid in the Safe.

"I played with these guys up here around closing hours. So convenient to have them get up these stairs that time. Otherwise, I wouldn't be exclusive here."

That was Enid's answer. Truthful to the fullest extent. Rad couldn't help but feel skeptical about it, though.

As they kept climbing down the stairs, the two teens felt a shocking wave of bass come from downstairs.

Oldies. Enid had a liking for the throwbacks, especially Hova.

The room downstairs was the best contradiction of the miserable floor that the teens came out of. Polished marble floors, nice white walls, a red carpet around the large table and blinding lights that made the idea that it was ten o' clock almost unthinkable.

Though the room was fancy, the players surrounding the table were typically in their tank tops, sagged jeans, snapbacks, and occassionally shining white earrings. All of the faces here were unrecognizable to Rad.

Same thing can be said about Enid, too.

She had no idea who these mobsters were. Probably lived deep in the streets. A suburban neighborhood with family-friendly joints inside a nice little plaza? The fuck was that to them? These were the projects. Their entertainment would likely be the pizzerias around every corner, the broken down arcades, smoke shops, and juvenile grocery shopping at the convenient store.

Some poor fucker got shot bagging for a kid who was steamed after some stupid ass breakup. That same kid shook the hand of Enid.

"Hey Coates, who you got there?"

The guy in the wifebeater and overly sized jeans reached for the holster.

What Enid did next was unbelievable to Rad.

"Ey, hope youse don't mind the cousin comin' ovah for the weekend." Enid reassured in a scruffy voice

 _A New Jersey accent. Are you shitting me, Enid?_ Rad was lost in his thoughts.

"You mean him? Nah, we good here. Hey bud, the names T." The kid let go of the holster and reached for Rad's hand in greeting.

Reluctantly, he shook T's hand in return.

"Alright then, lets get started! Tre, hit em' some pockets."

The guy in the all-black fit nodded and put out four cards at the right of the table.

"Uh, actually, I wasn't planning to play."

A slap across Rad's head connected

Enid had to do something. "He'd love to! Tha more Coates, tha bettah' tha chances! RIGHT COUSIN?"

Rad had no choice but to tag along with Enid's game. He was the one who proposed to hit the Safe for the Saturday.

* * *

There were only four people besides Rad and Enid, the man named T, the dealer Tre, a disc jockey, and a rather overweight man complimented with five tons of chains around his wide neck.

Enid was already winning pot after pot. After the poor jockey felt confident to place all in on a full house with three aces on the deck and two fives on his pocket, Enid surprised him with the other ace in her hand, strategically raising nothing until she called after the river.

"Fuck this. Fuck you, maaan! I don't know how you do it! How?" The slim jockey was pondering his luck as he made a way for the exit.

Instructed by Enid to fold whenever someone made a bet over $100, Rad was getting annoyed of his role as a burden.

Deep into 11:00PM, every player calls.

Enid's got a measley two of hearts and a three of clubs. Pretty shitty pocket cards. Rad has a jack of hearts, and a five of spades. Not that bad, but could be way better.

"You know, Coates 2.0, I didn't catch your name earlier." T began raising questions as Tre tossed out the flop.

"Youse alreaday' know his names Roadkill!"

Everyone but Rad chuckled.

"Alright then, Roadkill, let's see if your balls are bigger than your chances."

Flops down. A ten of clubs, seven of hearts, and eight of clubs.

Enid still had a flush if she was lucky. Rad had a straight if he was lucky.

"Cool, I'll check", T confirmed.

"Check." Rad's vocie cracked.

"Chaiick!" Enid was obviously having a little more fun than the others.

"My ass, cudi!" The big guy tossed his hand to the front of the table, with Tre observing a five of diamonds, and a two of diamonds. No chance in hell.

The turn. A two of clubs.

Rad signed to himself. Check.

Enid stayed quiet and checked along with T.

The river. A nine of clubs.

Rad now had a straight knew he had it in the bag. He raises to $150, much to the dismay of Enid, who was eyeing him.

Enid calls.

T raises to $200.

Without thinking, Rad strikes back with $350.

Enid's patience was being tested. A call.

T puts it up to $400.

Rad won't budge, as he raises to an all in bet of $510.

Once again, Enid calls. She knows for fact that she has the best hand, and her willingness to call had proven it, but Rad was too boneheaded to notice, and T was too busy trying to outdo Trenchie here.

"One of y'all gotta take this shit down", Tre commented.

"You're right, I've been licked here. Well done Roadkill. You got some balls after all.

Rad nodded, implying he thanks him for the compliment. However, he sets his sights on Enid, who was a seat away from him.

"Wanna show?" Rad reluctantly asked.

"Youse a fuckin' dumbayse."

She counted down along with Rad, and the showdown told the tale for the rest of the night.

"A flush? Are you fucking shitting me?"

Rad was out of the competition, making him pretty pissed about it, despite wanting Enid to vouch and win the earnings from the rest of the group. Speaking of with, she was fuming.

Enid cooled and looked at all her chips.

"Two thousand bones, was'aynt it, cousin?" Enid asked.

"Yep."

The rest of the table was a little confused, but were obligated to finish the rest of the game. T stared down at his chips worth $110. Shitty price, but at the end of the day, T was just much richer than Enid. As a man whose father ran the real estate in the streets, he felt willing to play vulture and suck out the rest of the assets from the poor hustlers and druggies of the town. While losing to Enid on many rounds, he talked about how he was getting his paved way to a prestigious university after his pops sells his shares when the market opens up on Monday. First thing he said he was getting was a sportscar, some hookers, and a lot of cash to get back at "Coates'" for next weekend.

Enid couldn't help but scoff. She was stealing the boy's fortune everyday.

Tre couldn't care less about luxury. He was paid to deal for the white boy whose daddy was running the whole town and feeding off its economy. All Tre wanted to do was save up each week so he can come home and provide for his single mother and his two brothers, who usually had to run out the streets and come back with the groceries.

Coates, T, and Tre were all like the Holy Trinity of the second floor. They would come in every weekend to take the fight to a bunch of poor saps.

"So, Coates, what did you do yesterday?" Tre pleasantly asked.

If she were drinking, Enid would have spat all over the poor dealers face. Her eyebrows were raised, for now.

"Oh yah' know, hustlin', bustlin', all thet crap."

"You heard about Boxman's boy? They lookin' for em' suburban niggas to single out."

"Was'aynt he dead?"

"Damn right he was, tho I can't say I'm happy bout' it. Gives the powerful men more of an excuse to fuck this shit up and go after you and me. But we straight, right?"

Enid began to freeze. That last question. He must've known.

"Y-yea."

Tre continued to eye her. It was apparent Tre would not be pleased if he knew "Coates" took the money of Boxmore's most lucrative investors. After inviting the trench coated figure over for some poker after hearing about "his" rep, the old bastard would end up lying in his own blood. Now, the businessmen are thinking about going straight for the ghettos.

She had to do it. She zoned out on a costly bet. Never did Enid end on the short stick of an all-in, but she went with plan B and shot him dead in the room he rented.

2 in the morning. Enid was walking out the Safe in once piece, again. Rad felt relieved he got the money. Or, at least, Enid got the money. Two grand in a case given by T, sitting on her lap.

Rad opened the door for Enid heading to the passenger seat. He was in a great mood, but he also felt tired.

As he got in the van and strapped himself on, Enid felt the need to make a remark.

"Goddamn. Not even a hit and yet I still came out with your money."

"Hey, it's not like its the weed that composes your skill. You did great out there, E."

Enid blushed. She was well on her way back home. Usually she would worry about not seeing her parents for the whole day, but it never surprises them anymore after about a month and a half. "Studying in campus" couldn't do itself.

Rad turned up some R&B. Enid was alerted by the change of mood.

"So, what's the cash for?"

"It's nothing."

"Rad..."

"Seriously! I'm not giving shit to anybody, but if this cash didn't get earmed by the end of the weekend, then I would have died."

So many questions. Racing towards Enid's mind.

Rad wanted to shift the topic. "So, you kepeing the trench coat?"

"Yeah, looks pretty good to me."

Before Rad can bring up something else, a red tank approached the van on the other lane downhill, with Red Action signaling the van to pull over.

Rad hesitantly obliged.

Enid and Rad got out the van, as Red Action popped out the cockpit.

"Damn, you're still up?" The Hue Tropper asked of Enid

"Yeah...Hey look, I kind of wanted to do this later. I know you're probably mad at me, bu-"

"You guys wanna eat out?"

Rad and Enid exchanged looks with each other. They did not realize how starved they were.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 3. Gotta say, I'm enjoying this more than usual X/ Leave some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sex and Inner Demons

**Fourth chapter of the saga!**

 **WARNING: Rated M for giant threesome scene, excessive language, drugs, and murder.**

* * *

Sizzling meat and running water were the only sounds that filled the ears of the trio. There were no screens inside the white and red diner, but that wasn't a problem for the teens, as they scrolled through their phones wondering what was going on at 2AM.

The enthusiastic Radicles had a simple raspberry lemonade by his side. He didn't want anything too extra, considering his body " couldn't endure such a thing". Enid herself had a Cherry Pepsi, which was basically just a regular Pepsi filled with flavoring at the bottom, and Red Action straight up had a mug of moonshine. She was from the future, so she knew a thing or two about conning the common people of the past times, like a fake I.D. Moonshine was not even a regular for any diner, but apparently this one was just a little too authentic with its location by the city.

Definitely not recommended for any drinker on the planet. Red herself began getting close to Enid, with her hand on her shoulder.

"S-so Enid, I just wanted to *hic* say I definitely feel you. I'll be honored to pilot this bitch of a life with *hic* a girl like you."

"Hell yeah, you wanna finish what we starte-oh?"

Red got a little too close, grabbing the gambler by her two breasts.

"You want it that bad, huh?" Enid asked.

The half-shut eyelids and the drunken smile of an intoxicated Red Action said it all.

Rad just started to pick up.

"Oh damn, you guys are a thing now? Congrats."

The Hue Trooper couldn't help but stir something with Rad.

"That's *hic* right, big boy. Can't take us now. Two bad women *hic* away from your crosshairs."

Radicles and Red Action hardly had any relation with each other, but they seemed to be on good terms after their race. Rad personally knew Red was very good-looking, but not even he was confident about getting with her. As for Enid, he was well over her, and accepted her as a dear acquaintance.

The graveyard shift waiter came by with the food. They all simply checked for burgers with fries, but the only exception was that Enid wanted to lose the pickles, not that it mattered.

But it did catch Red's attention.

"Y-y-y-you see that? No *burp* pickles. Only the buns and everythin' in between"

Rad chuckled. He didn't want to come off threatening to her, considering Enid just won the poker game for him, and it was rude to pay her by scuffling with her love.

"Eat your fries, knight in red armor."

"F-fucking right b-*hic*itch! I'm Sean Connery!"

Enid couldn't handle it. It was too much to hold in. After bursting of her laughter, she assured the two with a smile

"Alright, guys, that's enough. We can talk it up later, but we gotta hit the bed soon."

As Radicles and Enid ate accordingly, Red tried seducing the meat on her burger.

* * *

On their way home, Red was almost blacked out inside the van, while Enid had her girlfriend rested on her lap in the backseat. She was too drunk to ride the tank herself. Oh well, it'll survive in the lot. Good luck towing that.

Rad needed directions, and he needed them fast.

"So, where should we stay for the night?"

Enid didn't know where to go. Red only had her tank as her residence, and Enid was not willing to spend the night inside her parents' home.

"Well, what about your place, Rad?"

"Sure. My parents are off to some diplomatic shit. I got a key under the mat."

Very convenient. Enid was able to stay alone with her newfound lover. She wanted to show Red just how much she had appreciated her. But there was something missing in her picture. If she got very lucky, Rad could be induced to spice up the night.

Sex wasn't that great of a priority for Enid, but she needs a break from all the stress she's been getting from work and school. If things didn't change for her, then she thinks she might just go nuts.

"Hey Rad, where are we sleeping?"

"You guys can get your own place at the guest room, or just settle for the living room.

"Alright, thanks."

Red Action began to murmur.

"b-bed?"

* * *

It was almost 4 in the morning. Rad was fast asleep with the briefcase full of benjamins by his side. He had finally achieved his goal, and probably kept his head too.

With that image, Enid would have pondered over that crazy thought.

Instead, she and Red began fondling with each others bodies, stripping down after each several moments. Earlier today, there were cut off by the clock, but they were sure they could now finish what they started.

Red was in control. She admired her lover's body up close. Such a solid six pack for a girl with some thick ass legs. She groped Enid's thigh, and proceeded to ask the questions.

"Ready, baby? I know you've been thinking of this whole body all the time. You're gonna be so exhausted and fucked by the end of it."

"Red, f-fuck..."

Bare without her armor, Red Action started to intersect her legs with Enid. She didn't always knew about the positions that she was to perform on her new girlfriend, but she managed to learn more as she toyed with herself inside that lonesome tank.

* * *

Red's been on a displeasuring course lately. The decision to stay in the past rather than return to her tidy household in the other milennium kind of got to her, and she began to constantly drink as she struggled to stay out of legal trouble. She couldn't find any places to park her tank, so occassionally she would drive all the way to the Danger Zone to find a lawless spot just so she can get a good night's sleep.

However, even with that, she slept with a modern rifle on the floor of the cockpit, just in front of her dangling legs. Her plan was to grip it with her feet, toss it up, play catch, and BAM. Intruders wouldn't live to tell the tale of seeing the ideal body of Red complemented with a night gown.

She had only used it once on an unsettled beggar, though she didn't mean to rid him of his life when he was in poverty. Red didn't know if she was still on the run or not, but if the feds ever pursued her, she would go out either out of state, or in bulletholes around her abdomen.

Enid was one of the only escapes she had. One of the only pleasures that put a legitimate smile on her face. Not one of insecurity, but of comfort. She too, was tired of awkwardly playing the "best friend" role. Now that they were no longer platonic, their opportunities were limitless.

She was unaware Enid could die at any second. Mafia, thieves, or even her peers at the Safe, they were all unimaginable for Red. She was Enid's, and Enid was hers.

* * *

"u-uagh...k-keep..."

Enid couldn't comprehend what the trooper was doing to her underneath, but every movement of Red's hips triggered a lightning bolt within Enid's system. She was already about to climax, prompting Red to go faster to feel her full embrace.

By the corner, Rad was observing everything, with nothing his boxers. He had been awakened by Enid, and thought something had gone wrong. It wasn't. It was just a drunken Red working her magic with a much sober Enid.

"R-r-ah! AH!"

Rad was there for the fireworks. Just as he was about to turn, the seductive voice of Red made his legs quiver.

"H-ha-heh. Don't think I forgot about you, big boy."

Rad turned around, with Red staring into his soul with her big seductive eyes, halfway closed on one eye, and one eye three-fourths closed from the alcohol. He pointed to himself, seeking confirmation, but all it took was the flex of Red's index finger towards her for Rad to understand the message.

Enid lied there, still as she had ever been, but felt like she had energy for a couple of thrusts.

He had seen it all. Rad was there, smack in the middle of a passed out Red and a grinning Enid, lighting some ganja at 5 in the morning. She took it through both entrances, and had overdid herself a little too far. The fast hips of the future warrior was not enough for Rad. After he finished with her, he would focus his sights towards Enid. Both of them had mutual respect for each other, but they both knew they had to have a one night stand together. The tension at the bodega was enough, but the ends could not be tied until they rejoice in a more personal fashion. Enid really underestimated the size of Rad's member. Rad underestimated her duration.

Before they both blessed each other with their release, Rad whispered to Enid's ear up close over the sound of Enid's ass clapping on his hips.

"Not a bad wa-ay to repay the f-fuck-favor, huh E?"

Enid, almost on the verge of tears from all the pain and overwhelming pleasure, had nodded with an eye closed. She took the jackpot.

Back to 5AM, Enid took her roll and sat by the window. The snow inside Rad's home made the naked trees really stand out. Festive lights were around, with some peeking off the top of the trees.

* * *

She thought back to her Christmas with her family. Before her two brothers were even conceived, she would be hoisted by her werewolf father, Bernard, high to put the star on the Christmas tree. When she succeeded, the brightness of the star would completely shine across the entire living room, as the embrace of family held stronger than the foundation of the Christmas tree.

Tears escaped her eyes. She understood it was necessary to keep the winnings going while she was at it, but she couldn't help but feel self conscious about the sins that had distanced her from her family. Enid didn't remember the last time she had a nice, warm meal with her two little brothers, and her supportive parents.

Funny thing is she did see all of them Friday night, but only because her shithole of a roommate had the audacity to bring his buddies over to fuck on some broads they picked up in the semester. Enid simply rang the doorbell, told her parents of the situation, and with annoyed groans, let her in to put her bags in her room. After that, no words exchanged, no smiles, no meal, and no greetings.

Enid has lost touch with the reality that shaped her moral values her whole life. She felt guilty that she chose to spend the night with the warmth of both a pussy and a dick over the warmth of the most familiar faces she had ever seen. Red was the alpha chick of Lakewood, and she bagged her. Rad was the man that she can dissect to establish a beneficial connection, and he was soon gonna take off with two grand in hand. She made it, but the sad thing is, she will live growing weary of the excess that will plague her life.

She already killed a man. An elder investor in Boxmore who had a love for the game of poker. She ended his life, and now the children and grandchildren will pass moments like the Christmas tree with their pa nowhere to be seen. Never did Enid plan to take out the revolver on the guy, yet when she popped him and proceeded to dispose his body in the city dump, she proceeded with the day without a thought. She couldn't help but think about her warm bed in the campus dorm, and couldn't help but have murderous ambitions towards her roommate.

It all had to stop. Gambling was lucrative, but life was short to Enid. She was never philosophical about it. But to dedicate her one very opportunity in the world towards murder and stacks of materialistic green? It couldn't be worth it.

She planned to make ends meet this time. Today, she was going to piece her life together and do what she desired, not what she was forced to do in desperation.

After a seventh hit, Enid cut her smoking short and laid on the floor with Red Action.

She didn't feel like finishing the blunt.

* * *

 **Very random ending, I know. But life can be reinterpreted when you're this late :)**

 **Leave some feedback! Favorite if you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5: Losing It

**Sorry for taking a while. Here's Chapter 5! Pretty short chapter.**

* * *

Red was the first to wake up. She did not know where her lover was, until she settled her sights through the dim window. It was just turning six, which is still crazy dark in the winter. Enid laid there on the floor, still naked and peacefully slumbering.

That's when Red went to inspect her, like she was ready to take her prey to Round proceeded to grope Enid by her bare ass. She had the intention to wake her up to fit in an extra hour to get down and dirty. Then, Red whispered in her ear as Enid woke up.

"Baby, wake up. You should already know I am not just letting you go just like that."

Her grip on Enid got harder, in an attempt to seduce her further..

"Come on, you're gonna make me beg for you now, girl."

To her surprise, Enid turned her head to the trooper.

"Not now. I'm not in the mood today. Get something here for yourself, I'll make us some coffee." Enid stood up and walked there, with no shame in her pure appearance. Every step she took aroused Red even more, who at this point, felt very blueballed. Meanwhile, Rad was still fast asleep. The two girls really drowned him out today.

"What's happening, E?" Red walked up with her head above Enid's shoulder. The gambler sighed.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm yours now, aren't I? You should inform me of something if its that batshit crazy to make you not wanna grab a nut. Speaking of which, we have to let out some air in here. Smells too much of us, don't you think?"

Enid gave her a light chuckle, but proceeded to move around the kitchen.

"Come on, Enid! I just want to help you!"

"Red, trust me, it's nothing to wor-"

"Please!"

"...ugh...fine. For the past couple of weeks, I've been hitting sin levels that were never able to be reached like a month ago. I just want it to stop. I know I earned a lot of money out of it, but this is were I draw the line. I have to quit smoking too, it's just not cut out for me like it used t-"

"But it's just weed!"

"I don't care. All that has to end. Look, having the threesome I always wanted felt good on paper, but the only thing I can think of, even when I'm half-dead after doing each other so hard, was the disappointed look on my parents. I have the most important decisions of my life ahead of me. They are soon going to define what kind of person I am."

"So, who are you?"

"...I'm not a bad person."

Waiting for the pot, Enid began getting herself dressed in the living room, with an anxious Red realizing the window for some scissoring was officially closed.

"Erm...I'm sorry, Enid."

"No, no, it's not your fault. I enjoy your presence all the time, but I can't do all this stupid shit without questioning myself."

"So, no more sex?"

The couple stared at each other. Enid looked pissed. The tone, expression, everything was suddenly changed for Enid. The world stopped spining.

"Is THAT really what you got out of this? Are you FUCKING kidding me?"

"Woah! Woah! I'm just joking! Damn...what's gotten into you?"

"You really feel the need to joke about all this conscious shit? After I just poured my heart out for you? After trusting you with this GODAMN-"

"OKAY! FUCK! JUST CALM DOWN!"

Enid was on the verge of literally murdering her relationship with Red, which was not even 24 hours in. She knew she couldn't keep going, though, and stomped her way into the kitchen to check on the pot. Before she could go inside, her girlfriend muttered two words that would seal her fate.

"...crazy bitch..."

Enid snapped.

She stopped, turned around, and ran full speed to Red, who was suddenly caught by surprise that she would have nothing to do in response. The charge brought them both down to the floor, where Enid stood on top of Red. She would proceed to beat her, fist to face. Over and over. Red was vulnerable, meaning she couldn't do anything but hope she doesn't get beaten to death. Her arms were being crushed by Enid's hips, with the teen's fists dramatically making perfect connection.

Rad finally woke up. First thing he heard and spotted was Enid bringing a good fight to a shrieking Red in pain. He quickly got out of the sheets from the floor and tried restraining her.

"ENID, NO! GET BACK!"

Enid was pulled out of the scene. She would thrust her face towards Rad, but stopped when she saw his familiar face. Rad stood there in absolute shock, seeing how the teen turned into a complete savage. However, it looked like she returned to normal.

"Oh, fuck. Rad...I'm so..." Enid began panting heavily, as if she was on the verge of death.

They both looked down to Red. That's where the true weight of the shock set in.

Red laid down there, quietly wailing to herself. She was all bloodied, with even her hair turning out messy, as it was soaked with her blood. Gashes were all over. Her cheek, her scalpel, and one of her eyes were punched shut. Even the armed showed some heavy damage. Bruises were apparent on her forearm, and the left arm looked like it had been pulled too far back. Overall, she looked like she was mauled by a bear.

She might as well have.

Enid stood over her, suddenly tearing up. How could she have done this? She spent so much time trying to pair with her, and now it looked like she fucked up way too early. The damage infliced not only on Red, but on their relationship, looked deadly. As Rad ran to grab a phone and call an emergency hotline, Enid crouched over to Red.

"R-R-Red..." She was shaking very uncontrollaby. "Goddamnit...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Fuck I'm so sorry..." Enid began sobbing as she held Red's torso upright.

Red's face was unable to move. She could do nothing but put her weak hand on Enid's shoulder, as a way to forgive, perhaps.

"Please...D-don't g...g..." The tears in her eyes were too much to see through. Enid couldn't speak.

Suddenly, Red's grip on Enid's shoulder hardened. She was weak, yes, but she still held her very tightly. She proceeded to reach to Enid's ear.

"Get...the fuck...out of my life." That last word muttered by Red came out as very aggressive. She let go of Enid, causing her to fall back down and settle to her unconsciousness. Enid, now broken down and unable to even function properly, laid there, crying of her actions. Never did she deserve to get beaten to death, but it suddenly became a grave possibility.

They both laid there. One dying, and one crying.

* * *

 **Wow, that was dark. Leave some feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6: Improvise

Had she not taken a few moments to breathe heavily and calm herself, Enid would have killed herself with the heat of her head after a series of uncontrollable crying in the couch. She had waited in the living room, while Rad went to escort the supposed carcass of her girlfriend outside for the paramedics. After a good look around the house shortly after finishing her tantrum, Enid pulled out a fat cigar out of her pocket. She was rewarded it back at the Safe, but didn't bother to try it out after pondering about her habits.

No longer could she prevent herself from sin. It had officially taken over her body.

With the spark of a lighter, Enid puffed and puffed, with her tender eyes growing red. If her goal was to forget about the incident and mentally destroy herelf to a state of ecstasy, misson accomplished. Within minutes, she passed out.

* * *

Awaken by the gentle tap of the muscle, Enid woke to see a casually dressed Rad look down at her in concern.

"Hey, E. I'm hella' sorry about what happened earlier. My dumbass couldn't stand to open some eyes after the...you know..."

"Th-the fucking, is that it? You don't need to tip-toe it, my guy."

"Damn, my parents are gonna be pissed. What gave you the need to overflow my house with fumes of ganja?"

After the realizaon of the context, Enid cried slowly in a stoner pace, hardly being able to move her face. Rad took notice and began feeling sympathetic.

"I'm sorry...It's gonna be fine. We're gonna pull it together. Look, the doctors said she'll be fine in a couple of weeks. She's not in good condition, but she'll still be there!"

Enid cried some more.

"And without meeeeee...Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Moderate head trauma isn't something she'll recuperate from quick. If it'll make you feel better, I..."

"We have to pay *sniff* her c-costs..."

"What?"

Enid turned off the waterworks and held her hands out contemplatingly.

"She can't be left there stuck with the bill. She's from 301X, she doesn't have insurance all the way here...Let's put the cash we got towards that. It's practically the same amount that I am personally saving."

Rad quickly pulled back and had an expression of shock.

"Woah, woah, woah, I can't do that..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain now, E, but this is a serious cause. Trust me. This here has a deadline too, and if its not reached, I don't know how I can live the rest of my life..."

"Then tell me."

"No...I can't do t-tha..."

Enid stood up.

"Rad, TELL ME."

"NO!"

With Rad shouting at the top of his lungs, Enid, without hesitation, pulled her gun out of the holster she had in her jeans and aimed for Rad's head.

"TELL ME NOW OR I'LL HAND YOUR DEADLINE ON A SILVER FUCKING PLATTER!"

Rad jumped.

"ENID, WAIT!"

"NOW!"

"IT'S BOXMORE!"

The answer did not satisfy Enid. She was not an idiot, nor would she let Rad off the hook like that. Her girlfriend can't possibly live wounded and broke.

"What. About. Boxmore?"

"Shannon...she's being discontinued..."

Silence. Rad decided to keep going with his story.

"Enid, I know you have a little less good in your heart than me, but I want you to understand this is a girl I fell in love with, one whose connection with me felt all too real, and now she's getting scrapped just like that! The models are being incinerated as we speak, sales are gone, and God knows now many are left right now...That's why I wanted to hit you up the morning they announced it. The order is gonna be in effect later today, but I can cut that shit out if I break in with some firepower! Choppers don't come chea..."

"Rad."

"Huh?"

"I don't give a fuck. She's a goddamn robot, nothing is organic about her. Not even love."

"You don't understand, she is one of the most realest out there. I found true love when we reconciled, and heartbreak when all that ended with the switch of a mode. If she..."

"YOU'RE SO DAMN DELUSIONAL! NOTHING IS GOING DOWN AT BOXMORE. I DIDN'T WIN THIS CASH TO HELP YOU WALK TOWARDS SUICIDE HELPING SOME BOXMORE FUCK!" Enid was surprsingly sincere for her state, even when she's high.

Rad sighed.

"You're right. I guess I'm just speaking out my dick."

Guilt hit her fast.

"Listen, I just want to save my girlfriend from any further damage. We can't even know for sure your plan would work. I need to do this."

"I understand."

Afterwards, Rad reached for the briefcase by the stand and held it with one arm, while signaling Enid to follow him out the front door.

"Speaking out your dick, huh?"

"Was it big enough?"

"Needless to say. But you have a fat dick."

"Heh. And you have a tight little pussy for my big fat cock to slide into. The flavors are...are..."

Standing around the front door, the pair mutually agreed indirectly to stop what they were doing and were eager to pick up where they had picked off last night. They passionately made out by the wall.

"Ooh, baby, fuck..."

"You want it?"

"Mhmm..."

Rad began to strip Enid of the articles of clothing around her torso. Her breasts popped out. As for Rad, his pants unzipped. His member had launched out, sitting there face to face with Enid's warm face. She giggled, and her tender lips slowly made its way, skimming off the tip.

Rad moaned, while Enid continued gargling down on her favorite delicacy.

"Fuck yeah...You know what I noticed when I dirty talk towards you and that twitchy little pussy of yours, baby girl?"

"Yeah, daddy?"

"You're vulnerable."

Before a record can scratch inside Enid's head and snap her out of the sinful sensation, a hard metal briefcase had smashed her cerebrum right upside the head, and the last thing Enid would hear before losing her consciousness was a zip, and the slam of a door. She did not feel anything.

* * *

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that the glock on her holster wasn't there no longer. Rad likely had stolen it for his plan to overrun the factory with arms.

"That motherfucker..." Enid whispered to herself.

She proceeded to dress up again, and looked at the time on her phone. Noon was already emerging. Enid couldn't believe she was well induced to give her backstabber some oral. However, as she picked up her phone, she rose her eyebrow to the sight of a message from Rad...twenty minutes ago...

"sorry. hope you understand"

In short, the gambler did not. Bones were gonna be broken.

Before she can freak out and sob to herself, she realized she had all the time in the world to get this money back. If Rad needed that briefcase very badly, he might as well have it. Sundays don't have good traffic in the Safe, but she knew the regulars would oblige to take back some gains.

On her way out the unlocked door of Rad's house, Enid felt a heavy weight descend down to her shoulders as she walked past the picture frames of his parents. She had to make amends. Her phone was soon taken out and flashed the contacts to her.

-ring-

Devastating silence. It was here that a determined Wilhamena would have picked up. Enid's mom was a vampire, so her instincts would be much more heightened than those of mere mortals.

-ring-

Still no answer. No need to go to panic mode though.

-ring-

At this point, Enid was on the verge of just abandoning the idea of confronting with her parents.

Suddenly, the click and clack of dishes in a distorted and amplified medium reached Enid's right ear.

"Hello? What's going on, dear?"

Enid began shaking. She was not prepared for Wilhamena to already toss the "whats" our to her, but she didn't have the heart to tip toe around the situation."

"Mom, I need to specify what's be—what's happening right n-now..."

"Do tell! You were able to win back the dormitory?"

"...Umm...I never went back to the dormitory."

"What!?"

At this point, Enid had hesitantly set herself up for an earful, and even though she was a young adult living in neglect about many aspects of her life, she could not go through what consequences would be brought forth when talking to her mother.

"Look...I've been..."

Tears began forming at an early phase.

"I've...done something b-b-bad, really bad, and I-I don't know if I can turn back..."

Enid could hear the sudden halt to the typical household sounds from the other line. There was no going back.

"Honey, what have you done?"

"...everything...Mom, I-I've been doing all this behind your backs...I'm so sorry."

"Everything? Enid, you're scaring us. You have to be more direct than that!"

"I made...a lot of bets, I s-smoked, and I hurt some-someone, someone I l-love."

Enid's voice began cracking. She couldn't mask her confession, otherwise the first step to recovery wouldn't even be in effect. Wilhamena made it clear she was shocked, as she shared a loud sigh for Enid to hear.

"Enid..."

"I'm sorry! I-I'm s-sorry..."

"I-I d-why? Why would you distance yourself from us over this?"

"I...didn't *sniff* mean to..."

After a deep breath, a compromise was made by her mom."

"Enid, please come home...We can...we can fight this together, okay s-sweetie?"

"It can't...be helped...not until I redo all this. I l-love you, M-Mom!"

"Please baby, w—"

Enid couldn't handle it. She hung up, and once the waterworks were cleared out, she found pride in doing the responsible thing."

She proceeded to leave the yard, and began pondering how she'll encourage the gang to take her buy-in. It was always typical for them to lose to the superiority of her observations. Some players tried to change up their expressions against her, whether being sincere about having a better hand, trying to bluff with light scoffs and playing puppy eyes on the table, but even with it's complexity, Enid was hardly fooled.

* * *

It was 1:30.

Enid had just bought in, much to the dismay of T, Tre, and three new players who appeared as one party.

Except this wasn't Enid, this was Coates.

The three players, along with this Holy Trinity, had included one bald-headed Hispanic dude in sunglasses, a little bloated on the torso, but was covered with excessive black clothing. A black tee, darker jeans, and some Reebok Zig Pulses. He was the aggressor of the three, eyeing his opponents down and keeping his cards by his chest. It was amateur to hold onto them for round after round, but nobody had the balls to call him out on it.

On his right was a lean man who seemed to be mixed. Black bandana underneath his gelled medium sized hair, Jesus piece, white wifebeater, and some cargo shorts. Enid could see it in his glistening brown eyes. He was content, but also alert enough to push through.

The third one was peculiar. Short, but fairly medium built. A black beanie accompanied by a basketball jersey. Dark colored vintage Warriors jersey, to be exact. The 10 was fading off a little. Must've washed his own clothes.

It didn't matter who she was going to take to the poorhouse. This was the final showdown for her to right her wrongs.

She couldn't possibly lose.

 **Leave some feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

**Dark and desolate chapter from a new POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Smoke, bolts, flames, and detatched parts all chillingly called to her.

Sisters, friends, and peers, all scattered around her, disabled and abandoned by their god.

To add insult to injury, a whistle would go off every hour as a call to the executors break. The Darrells flicking the switch, disabling the rest of her while they were in forced comas, and shoving those bots into their ultimate demise at the middle of the incinerator.

A Shannon crouched behind the pile of bolts by the corner of the extensive room. Smiles, laughs, and tributes were exchanged by the victorious siblings.

This feud couldn't possibly end in hatred and genocide.

* * *

"Well, my dear Cosma! I'm h-heh...a little flattered to hear tha-"

"Don't. This decision is very progressive, and I would like to see you live up to it."

Lord Boxman was in his typical meeting room with his fellow investors and Cosma's enlarged face taking up the entirety of the screen. They had discussed the matters of the discontinuation and discarding of the Shannon model. Cosma was usually hot-headed on her commentary towards most of Boxmore's directions, but she was all praise today.

It was the second day one of the seats in the room was left empty. Boxman's condolences.

The screen flickered, and the audio coming off came in like a soothing beam of reassuring power.

"I would like to ask you how it feels to finally scrap one of your most traditional models? With technology so primitive and outpac-"

"Primitive?"

"Our industry has prospered through recent times of frequent renovations, but we have relied on you to produce. Produce produce. That function cannot be fulfilled unless you fulfill it. Otherwise, we are just throwing our money to force ourselves to limbo."

"O-oh yes Cosma, I understand."

"I can't take this conversation any further. Gotta jet."

The projection flickered to static, and Lord Boxman left the meeting in satisfaction. He stood from his chair, arms crossed behind his back, and escorted himself out with Darrells by his side. It was time to get back to work..."

He took a bit of time to enjoy the view outside from his extensive window in the room.

.

.

.

 **BOOM**

Alarms rang, screams ensued, and Boxman snapped out of his personal gloating. He pushed a Darrell aside and made his way out of the room and into the staircase on the far end of the second story hallway.

As he made his way down, however...

 **BOOM**

Another explosion reached close to the open staircase. Someone was aiming high for the first floor, leading to Boxman tripping down on one stair and twisting his ankle.

A shriek.

He felt the convenience when the Darrells rushed their ways down to attend to the wounded leader.

The only problem was that stray bullets were sprayed out of the looming cloud of smoke downstairs. Gunfire. All hell was breaking loose.

Machines combusted, Darrells were getting capped down to scrap metal, and Radicles overcame the mayham with a battle cry. All of a sudden, Boxman would hear the sounds of heavy footsteps stacking on one another just behind him. Darrells, Ernestos, Jethros, all kinds of other robots complemented with glossy metal shieldings on their shoulders, torsos, and knees. Blasters just at the end of their arms, ready to inflict damage on the intruder.

BOOM

Then the bridge between the two staircases came apart. Lord Boxman was shook and hopped away with the blast against the demands of the guards. A glorious combination of yellow and orange releases of energy with the dispersion of shrapnel all over the place. Some got swallowed up, some exploded on impact, and some fell to a nasty fall.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, the two escorts besides the boss were gunned down through their heads by the rapid fire. Boxman was alarmed and spazzed against the floor, trying to stay away from the shots.

Looking up after closing his eyes in fear and caution, Boxman was then greeted by the dominant structure of man just looking over him. It was Radicles, but alongside his small top was a large bullet strip spanning just from the back of his shoulder to below his waist. A utility belt loaded with plans B-Z. A self-detonating bomb, a crowbar, a drill, and a sharp machete. His comfortable purple pants were now covered by a darker and puffier article with excessive pockets. There was nothing that could stop him besides the incoming waves that he intended to run over.

Rad took Boxman by the neck and went face to face with the big bad.

A voice, stern and rough.

"Where is she?"

Here we go.

"I-I'm not sure who y-you're looking for young ma-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHANNON?"

The sudden move made Boxman cower back in fear while his shirt was in Rad's grip. Death was imminent unless he could find a way to calm down the teen.

He had nothing on his back to pull out, and his guards were covered in bullet holes. Only way he can take him out now was if his captor was a dumbass who would believe his every word.

"S-she's in the break room. If you would like to see h-"

Out of nowhere, Radicles pulled a pick of some sort, held his arm back, and forced its way into Boxman's abdomen.

"AHHHHHHG"

"I'm not a idiot. She's getting recalled, isn't she?"

A slight shameful nod from Lord Boxman. He might as well run when he displays the horror behind the incinerator door.

The Darrells were napping on the job, oblivious to the genocide that unfolded just beyond the door. Snores were drawn out by the sounds of crackling flames and screeching machinery.

A perfect opportunity for Shannon to come out of the pile.

She then went past the view and hurried to the door, but was tripped up.

"Ah! Shit!"

Shannon landed hard on her cheek, and as she turned to see the stump to her field sprint, one of the executors stopped snoring.

An unarmed stack of dynamite. Must've been dropped and left there years after Boxmore's previous ways to collect the cold metal lives.

She reached over to it and held it by her hand. The key to her escape, but it probably meant she would ensure the death of all versions besides her.

"Hey!"

Shock lead to swift action. With a quick glimpse of the awaken Darrell, she chucked the firepower straight into the gaping hole of fire just far ahead and made her way out.

Oops.

Within seconds, the incinerator had lit up in a ball of flames overflowing the exit, prompting Shannon to take an easy way out and throw herself through the window.

The glass shattered around her as she dove through the military grade barrier. Not a single scratch, but she was surrounded by a dancing dark smoke under the rainy clouds. On the pavement, she turned around and recognized the devastation left behind. There was never a time where she would anticipate being responsible for the fall of her father's cold empire. However, given the circumstances of Lord Boxman wanting a quick buck and a strong impression towards one of the most sinister villains in the opposition just pulling the strings over her father figure, it would make sense to ensure her survival by any means necessary.

Until a shadow emerged.

Radicles. Still decked in his "save the captive" outfit, but urgently pacing througn the clouds.

"Shannon!"

"R-Rad!?"

It couldn't be explained, but something inside her told Shannon he was the relief she needed.

"There's no time. We gotta get the hell out of here!"

He proceeded to point to his van for Shannon and hauled ass over to the lone vehicle in the desolute parking lot.

As they panted and pushed through, it felt essential to Rad that the elephant needed to be addressed.

"Hey-uh...don't know if it's the right time, but I wanna know what's happening ou-"

"It's Cosma, dingus!

That name struck Rad's ears like a bell at midnight.

"Cosma!?"

* * *

 **Leave some feedback!**


End file.
